spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Jak zrobić takie kategorie
chodzi mi o takie kategorie w interface jak np. na lostpedi http://pl.lostpedia.wikia.com/ *miejsca *postacie *epizody bardzo się z tym męczę i nie umiem tak zrobić;( link do mojej wiki http://pl.residentevilpl.wikia.com/ :Info prosto ze źródła ;). Menu tworzysz na stronie Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar. Tak to wygląda na Lostpedii - więcej info na help.wikia -- 19:35, 11 sie 2009 (UTC) nie potrafię zrobić podkategorii ;( ---- n przykładzie mojej wiki: http://pl.residentevilpl.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Gry w tej Kategorii chcę zrobić 3 podkategorie *Gry z serii *Inne Gry *Gry na komórkę niestety nie potrafię tego zrobić ;( może mi ktoś to wytłumaczyć?! PS. w pomocy macie tylko Kategorie :Wchodzisz do menu edycji każdej z podkategorii i kategoryzujesz ją do nadkategorii tak samo, jak artykuł. Aha, i na przyszłość nie twórz kilku tematów do jednej sprawy. 12:40, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) ---- przepraszam bardzo, już sobie z tym poradziłem , ale mam kolejny problem chodzi o alfabetyczny podział stron w kategorii np. 1 *Resident Evil 1 2 *Resident Evil 2 C *Resident Evil Code: Veronica jak mogę to zrobić? ponieważ wszystkie mam pod "R" : Przy kategoryzowaniu strony, np. Resident Evil 1, wpisujesz kod 1, przy 2 podmieniasz 1 na 2, a przy Code – na Code. Domyślnie oprogramowanie zawsze wpisze stronę pod pierwszą literą jej nazwy. 14:34, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) na stronie Lostpedi znalazłem informacje o "zrzeczeniu się praw" mogę takie coś umieść na swojej stronie? *tworze wikię o Resident Evil pozdrawiam mam jeszcze kilka pytań dotyczących mojej wiki: *Jeżeli wikia zawierająca artykuły nie będzie edytowana przez rok , będzie usunięta? *Jeżeli grafika znaleziona w internecie będzie miała licencje (ten kto to wstawił jest nieświadomy tego) to zostanie usunięta cała wikia czy grafika? *Może ktoś rzucić okiem na moją wikię :http://pl.residentevilpl.wikia.com/ , i sprawdzić czy wszystko jest OK?, ponieważ dopiero zaczynam i nie znam się dobrze na wiki **pozdrawiam *: Wikie nie zostają usunięte w przypadku nieaktywności (chociaż teraz napowstawało ich tyle, że pewnie kiedyś akcja czyszczenia będzie, ale podejrzewam, że polecą projekty z 1-2 artami, tu możesz czuć się bezpiecznie), po prostu po 2 miesiącach zostają one umieszczone na liście do adopcji i uprawnienia może dostać ktoś inny. *: Ogólnie wiele Wikii nie daje licencji grafik i chyba wszystkie trochę naginają prawa autorskie, póki nikt nie widzi, jest dobrze :P *: Co do projektu, mam kilka zastrzeżeń: *:# Nie powinno się zabezpieczać strony głównej, jeśli nie ma np. wandalizmów 3 razy dziennie. *:# Coś się w czywieszu rozwaliło, ale ja się na tych-kretyńskich-kodach nie znam, więc nie powiem, co. *:# Usuń szablon:kopyrajt, to dubel tego, co masz pod copyright ;> 14:10, 14 sie 2009 (UTC) *:To co pisałem na Twojej dyskusji (nie zauważyłem, że tutaj napisałeś) + naprawiłem czywiesza ;) -- 14:26, 14 sie 2009 (UTC) ---- wszystko zrobione , dzięki Nanaki za czywiesza;) no i mam kolejne pytanie odnośnie wandalizmu . *jeżeli ktoś zepsuje stronę główną (doda głupie zdjęcia, usunie cały tekst) to jak go potem przywrócić ? *Jeżeli ktoś usunie kategorie/strone to jak ją odzyskać ? *: Jeśli zobaczysz na OZ taki wandalizm, wchodzisz w różnicę („różn.”), po czym zobaczysz różnicę między wersjami, tzw. diffa, np. tu. Jeśli jesteś administratorem, masz tam przycisk cofnij, po kliknięciu którego wycofane zostaną wszystkie wersje ostatniego autora. A co do kasowania, mogą to robić tylko administratorzy, wandal może jedynie usunąć treść. Postępowanie jest takie samo. Zobacz też Pomoc:Poradnik administratora. 09:28, 16 sie 2009 (UTC) ---- w rozwinięciu "ostatniej aktywności" przy każdej zmianie jest takie coś "(+520)" "(-51)" co to znaczy? * To oznacza o ile znaków została zmieniona treść artykułu (520 więcej, 51 mniej). -- 22:38, 16 sie 2009 (UTC) *: O ile bajtów, nie znaków, a to nie zawsze to samo ;> 03:51, 17 sie 2009 (UTC) *:: W sumie tyż racja :P. Ale raczej wyjątkami są głównie polskie znaki. Może za bardzo chciałem uprościć ;) -- 09:19, 17 sie 2009 (UTC) ---- co to jest "Manage widgets" i jak się tego używa? * To jest lista wszystkich dostępnych widgetów które możesz dodać do menu po lewej. Klikasz na zielonego plusa i testujesz. :D -- 17:55, 21 sie 2009 (UTC) ** tak zrobiłem ale to znika po wyłączeniu wiki *** Jeśli chodzi Ci o pasek który się pojawia u góry to on ma znikać bo nie jest potrzebny na stałe. Jest tylko i wyłącznie do dodawania widgetów do menu. -- 21:40, 21 sie 2009 (UTC) ****Nie! chodzi mi już o dodany widget! np. zakładki czy najaktywniejsi użytkownicy! to jak wyjdę ze swojej wiki i wejdę znowu to już tego widgeta nie ma Dobra mniejsza z tym .. już sobie odpuściłem chciałbym was prosić o radę : która wikia się lepiej prezentuje graficznie? 1.http://laracroft.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 2.http://pl.tombraider.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna